Wir sehen uns wieder
by Nur ich
Summary: Der Kampf gegen Voldemort ist zu Ende, doch der Sieg kostete einen hohen Preis. Eine Geschichte über die Überbleibsel eines Krieges und eine Liebe, die zu Ende war, bevor sie angefangen hat. Ein Beitrag zur Tod-Challenge von Smailii1805. Character-Death


Das ist eine quasi-Antwort auf die Challenge von Smailii1805 im Forum "Deutsche Challenges". Smailii1805 war auch so nett, diese Story beta zu lesen. Vielleicht will ja jemand mal hinschauen...

* * *

**Wir sehen uns wieder**

‚Opfer des zweiten Krieges gegen Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf', stand über dem Eingang eines großen Friedhofes. Keines der Gräber war mehr als drei Jahre alt. Vor einem der Grabmäler stand eine einsame junge Frau im Regen. Schwere Tropfen schlugen auf ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern, weichten die Erde vor ihr auf, benetzten den Stein vor ihr. Sie schien den Regen nicht wahrzunehmen, ihr Blick war leer und ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit denen des Himmels. Fast fünf Monate war das Grab vor ihr jetzt alt. Fünf Monate war sie Tag für Tag hier her gekommen. Am Anfang waren viele andere Menschen auch gekommen, hatten Gräber besucht, aber Woche für Woche wurden es weniger. Jetzt fing es an, kalt zu werden, die Menschen wollten nicht mehr auf den Friedhof kommen, aber sie besuchte das Grab jeden Tag, gleichgültig, ob es regnete oder die Sonne schien. Sie wirkte ausgemergelt, dunkle Ringe prangten unter ihren rotgeweinten Augen. Sie aß und schlief nur noch, wenn ihre Eltern sie dazu zwangen, ließ nichts zu sich durchdringen. Der einzige Mensch, der sie regelmäßig sah, war der Verkäufer des Blumengeschäfts, in dem sie jeden Tag eine frische weiße Lilie für das Grab kaufte. Seit Wochen hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit Irgendjemandem gewechselt, selbst ihre Freunde konnten nicht zu ihr durchdringen. Vor zwei Wochen hatten sie es schließlich aufgegeben, mit ihr zu reden. Hin und wieder kamen sie noch vorbei, um sie zu besuchen, blieben aber nie lange. Ihr war es gleichgültig. Immer, wenn sie nicht gerade beim Grab war, schloss sie sich in ihr Zimmer ein, schrieb lange Briefe an Jene, mit denen sie nie wieder sprechen würde, sagte alles, was sie nie sagen konnte. Manchmal schrieb sie auch Briefe an Menschen, die noch am Leben waren, aber nie schickte sie Einen ab. Tag und Nacht durchlebte sie immer und immer wieder dieselben Erinnerungen.

Es war der letzte Kampf gegen Voldemort. Viele der älteren Schüler zogen an der Seite des Ordens, der Auroren, der Lehrer und der anderen Mitstreiter in den Krieg, darunter auch sie und ihre Freunde. Die letzten drei Jahre hatten sie sich auf nichts anderes mehr vorbereitet, gelernt, soviel sie konnten. Ein Fluch mehr, ein Schildzauber mehr, eine Möglichkeit zu überleben mehr. Dann, einige Wochen vor Schulschluss war es soweit. Die Lehrer wollten Hogwarts abriegeln, die Schüler schützen. Doch die entschlossenen Schüler sammelten sich in der Großen Halle und verlangten die Teilnahme am Kampf. Die Lehrer sahen schließlich ein, dass sie die Schüler unmöglich daran hindern konnten, also konnten sie am Kampf teilnehmen. Und sie und ihre Freunde wurden bitter benötigt. Auch wenn der Kampf auf den ersten Blick ausgewogen schien, wurden die Verteidiger langsam aber sicher durch die Todesser zurückgedrängt. Mit der Unterstützung durch die Schüler konnten sie die Todesser wieder zurückschlagen. Doch der Preis war hoch. Auch wenn sie Voldemorts Gefolge deutlich dezimierten, hatten sie viele Opfer zu beklagen. Und auch die junge Frau wurde immer wieder von verschiedenen Flüchen getroffen, ein oder zwei mal sogar der Cruciatus. Doch sie kämpfte entschlossen weiter, wissend, dass sie gebraucht wurde.

Plötzlich tauchte Voldemort in Person auf und die Todesser gewannen neuen Schwung. Dann wurde sie von einem ihr bis dahin unbekannten Fluch, einer Abwandlung des Avada Kedavra, getroffen. Schmerz, der sogar noch den eines Cruciatus übertraf, durchschoss ihren Körper und entrang ihr einen lauten, qualvollen Schrei, bevor ihr Körper wie tot zu Boden stürzte. Ihre Atmung setzte aus und ihr Herz stand still. Nur war sie nicht tot. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, nahm aber weiterhin alles um sich herum wahr. Voldemort, ihr Angreifer, hatte sein Gesicht zu einer höhnischen Grimasse verzogen. Noch während sie zu Boden sank, ertönte ein Schrei. „NEIN! Hermine!" Harry kam in ihr Blickfeld gerannt, stürzte auf sie zu und kniete an ihrer Seite nieder. Wie jeder Andere auf dem Schlachtfeld blutete er aus mehreren leichten Wunden. Sein blasses Gesicht war von Entsetzen und Leid geprägt. Panisch begann er ihre Schultern zu schütteln, ihren Puls zu fühlen, ihren Atem zu überprüfen. Seine Stimme war jetzt leise, Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Doch zu viele Gefühle wurden darin widergespiegelt, als dass sie eines hätte identifizieren können. „Nein, Hermine, wach auf, bitte wach auf, sei nicht tot, sei nicht tot, bitte, bitte sei nicht tot, wach auf, bitte nicht, wach auf, du lebst noch, du musst noch leben, du kannst nicht tot sein…" Sie sah, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. „…ich liebe dich doch" Gegen Ende hatte er fast lautlos gesprochen, aber sie hörte es so deutlich, als ob er ihr ins Ohr geschrieen hätte. „Ich liebe dich doch"

Diese Worte brannten sich in einem endlos scheinenden Moment in ihr Gedächtnis ein. War es wirklich so? Wurde sie von Harry geliebt? Von Harry, ihrem besten Freund, Harry, in den sie schon so lange schon verliebt war? Harry, dem sie nie etwas gesagt hatte, weil sie ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährden wollte? Harrys Miene zeigte tiefe und ehrliche Liebe, als er sich zu ihr neigte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Wir sehen uns wieder Hermine, das verspreche ich. Wenn nicht in diesem, dann im nächsten Leben", flüsterte er, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Kalte Wut stand auf seinen Zügen. „Voldemort! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!", schrie Harry laut. Voldemort lachte nur höhnisch. „Und wie willst du das machen Potter? Hast du vergessen, dass du mich nicht angreifen kannst? Und selbst wenn, was willst du tun? Mich mit dem Kitzelfluch belegen? Willst du so dein Schlammblut rächen?" Harry antwortete nicht.

Plötzlich kam ein starker Wind auf und peitschte über das Feld. Harrys Haare standen wie elektrisiert und seine Augen leuchteten intensiver denn je. Jeder hielt inne und wandte sich Harry und Voldemort zu. Von Harry gingen pulsierende Wellen der Wut, Liebe und Macht aus, unsichtbar, aber deutlich spürbar für jeden. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und breitete die Arme aus, bevor er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, fast so, als wolle er fliegen. Und er hob sich tatsächlich vom Boden, wie auch Voldemort. Die beiden Zauberer stiegen höher, immer höher. Voldemorts Angst nahm mit jedem Meter zu, offensichtlich war Harry allein für ihr Steigen verantwortlich. Als sie etwa 200 Meter über dem Grund schwebten, hielten sie an. „Das ist dein Ende" Obwohl Harry nicht laut gesprochen hatte, hallten seine Worte weit über das totenstille Schlachtfeld unter ihm. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf. Plötzlich schossen zu seinen Füßen rote, weiße und goldenen Flammenzungen hervor und umschlossen ihn. Die tosende Feuerkugel wurde immer größer und nahm an Intensität zu. Voldemorts unmenschlicher Schrei gellte laut auf, als die Flammen ihn erreichten und auch sein Körper von dem Feuer absorbiert wurde. Gleichzeitig schrieen die Todesser auf, als das Dunkle Mal auf ihren Unterarmen verbrannte. Die Kugel flammte noch ein Mal auf um dann mit einem Knall zu explodieren. Alle wurden zu Boden geschleudert. Selbst in dieser Entfernung konnten sie noch die Hitze spüren, die bei der Explosion erzeugt worden war. Bevor überhaupt Irgendjemand begriffen hatte, was passiert war, nahmen die antrainierten Instinkte der Auroren Überhand und sie schockten und fesselten alle Todesser. Dann senkten sie ihre Köpfe und Einer sagte laut: „Auf Harry Potter, den Jungen, der sein Leben gab, um uns alle zu retten" Alle senkten die Blicke und schwiegen einige Minuten lang. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und wusste, dass der Fluch, der auf ihr gelegen war nun aufgehoben war. Ihr Aufschluchzen durchbrach die Stille. Plötzlich legte eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter. Sie blickte auf und sah Remus Lupin, dem lautlose Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Seine Augen drückten unbeschreiblichen Schmerz aus. Wortlos half er ihr auf und gemeinsam gingen sie zum provisorischen Krankenlager der Heiler. Die Medi-Zauberer, die in den Kampf nicht eingegriffen hatten, liefen nun kreuz und quer durch die Reihen der Gefallenen, um alle Verwundeten zu finden. Remus führte sie zu einem Bereich, in dem die schon behandelten Hexen und Zauberer lagen und schliefen. Dort bugsierte er sie auf ein Bett, wo sie vollends zusammenbrach.

Auch wenn diese Erlebnisse fast sechs Monate zurücklagen, fühlte sie sich noch wie am ersten Tag. Harry war tot. Nie wieder würde sie in seinen unbeschreiblichen grünen Augen versinken können, nie wieder seine Stimme hören. Als es schon zu spät war, hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Wie sie von Remus wusste, hatte Harry sie schon lange geliebt, aber nichts gesagt, weil er immer gedacht hatte, dass sich zwischen ihr und Ron etwas anbahnen würde. Es war einfach nicht fair. Sie hatte ebenso gefühlt wie er und aus Rücksicht auf ihre Freundschaft und Ginny geschwiegen. Sie hatte sogar bemerkt, dass er verliebt war, aber angenommen, dass er Ginny gewählt hatte. Wären sie doch nur offen zueinander gewesen! Über alles hatten sie gesprochen, nur nicht über die Liebe. Sie hatte gefürchtet, ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören, gewusst, dass sie nicht fähig war, ohne diese Freundschaft und Nähe zu leben. Und jetzt tat sie es. Seit über fünf Monaten lebte sie schon ohne die Freundschaft mit Harry. Zumindest ihr Körper lebte noch. Ihre Seele war zu einem großen Teil bereits tot, mit Harry gestorben. Alles was ihr noch blieb waren Trauer und Schmerz. Und eine große, gähnende, schwarze Leere, dort, wo Harry gewesen war. Ihre Seele, ihr Innerstes hatte sie mit Harry beerdigt. Zu deutlich stand ihr die Beisetzung der Gefallenen im Gedächtnis.

Der in schwarz gekleidete Priester stand vor all den Menschen, die sich auf dem Friedhof versammelt hatten. Nicht alle durften auf den Friedhof, ein großer Teil musste draußen bleiben. Sie, als eine von Harrys engsten Freunden, hatte einen Platz nah an seinem Grab. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um Abschied zu nehmen von Jenen, die in der letzten Schlacht gegen Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gefallen sind", begann der Priester. „Eltern, Brüder, Schwestern, Töchter, Söhne, Freunde und Verwandte. Sie alle haben ihr Leben für unseres gegeben, sie haben es verdient, dass ihre Namen von uns in Ehren gehalten werden. Mögen wir uns ihrer immer erinnern und nun ihren Tod beklagen. Wir trauern um: Dorothy Abbott, Hannah Abbott, William Abbott, Samuel Ackerly, …, Justin Finch-Fletchey und sein Bruder Michael, Aelia Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan, …, Minerva McGonagall, …, Nymphadora Tonks, Lisa Turpin, …, Bill Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Mitglieder einer der mutigsten Familien, … und zuletzt der, dem wir das Meiste verdanken. Er allein hat Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sieben Mal die Stirn geboten, uns unter Einsatz seines Lebens immer wieder gerettet. Er stürzte ihn zweimal, musste das erste Mal mit dem Leben seiner Eltern und das zweite Mal mit seinem Leben selbst zahlen. Er hat sich aufgeopfert, um uns alle zu retten. Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte. Lasst uns schweigen, um ihm und allen anderen Opfern zu gedenken, auch Jenen, deren Namen nie bekannt wurden" Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, tropften in ihren Schoß. Als der Priester behauptet hatte, Harry hätte sich für das Allgemeinwohl geopfert, musste sie ein lautes Aufschluchzen unterdrücken. Harry hatte sich nicht für die Allgemeinheit geopfert. Nein, er war in den Tod gegangen, um Voldemort zu töten. Er war gestorben, um ihren Tod zu rächen, Voldemort dafür bezahlen zu lassen, sie umgebracht zu haben. Und jetzt war sie hier und sah zu, wie er begraben wurde.

Ein weiteres Mal glitten ihre Augen über die Inschrift des Grabsteins, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor. Sie konnte die Buchstaben kaum noch erkennen, bald würde es ganz dunkel sein. Aber sie kannte die Inschrift, sah sie vor sich, wenn sie die Augen schloss. Bis in ihre Träume verfolgten sie die Erinnerungen. Harrys Tod, seine Beerdigung und der Grabstein. Tod, Beerdigung, Grabstein. Immer und immer wieder träumte sie davon, Tag und Nacht. „Es ist nicht fair", wisperte sie in den Regen. „Es ist verdammt noch mal nicht fair, dass ich hier stehe, lebendig, und du tot bist. Ich sollte an deiner Stelle liegen, nicht du. Ich. Du wolltest meinen Tod rächen, mir folgen, aber nun stehe ich hier an deinem Grab, immer noch am Leben"

Schweigen.

Sie trat auf das Grab, vorsichtig, um nichts zu beschädigen. Dann zog sie ihren Mantel aus und ließ ihn achtlos neben das Grab fallen, bevor sie sich hinsetzte, mit dem Rücken an den Stein gelehnt. „Seit fünf Monaten sollte ich schon tot, mit dir vereint sein. Du folgtest mir in den Tod, nun folge ich dir" Sie zog einen Dolch hervor und setzte ihn an ihrem linken Handgelenk ein. „Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte sie. Die Klinge schnitt durch ihre Haut, durchtrennte das Blutgefäß. Sie setzte die blutige Spitze am rechten Handgelenk an. „Vergib mir, dass du so lange warten musstest" Wieder senkte sich die Klinge, glitt durch Haut und Fleisch. In einem unendlich scheinenden Strom quoll ihr roter Lebenssaft aus den Wunden, vermischte sich mit dem Regen, tränkte die Graberde.

Eine Stunde vor der Dämmerung bewegten sich ihre Lippen ein letztes Mal. „Nun sind wir endlich vereint. Harry, ich komme zu dir", flüsterte sie in die Nacht, bevor sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat.

In den ersten Strahlen des neuen Morgens wurde sie gefunden. Tot und kalt war ihr Körper, aber auf ihren Lippen lag das erste Lächeln, seit Harry gestorben war. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, bereit, ihre Flügel auszubreiten und emporzusteigen.

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen! 

Nur ich


End file.
